Drarry Forever After
by HedwigGirl500
Summary: Keep Calm and Drarry On ;


**Drarry Forever After**

'Bye harry, bye Hermione', said Ron, giving them a final wave of goodbye. 'See you guys sometime soon, hopefully!'

'You too!', replied Harry and Hermione in chorus.

They both watched as Ron got into Arthur Weasley's Ford Anglia. They heard the sound of its engine starting and then it ran off into darkness.

Hermione sighed. She tried her best to hold back her tears and looked over at Harry. Her best friend seemed to be lost in thought.

'So when are we leaving, Harry?', she asked. Harry didn't seemed to have heard her. She repeated her question.

'Huh?', asked Harry, still lost in thought. 'To where?'

'To where? To where?', repeated Hermione, bewildered. 'To America, of course! To my parents'. She tried her best to hold back her tears again. 'I... I th... thought y.. you said you'll be c... coming w.. with me'.

'Of course!', replied Harry loudly, making Hermione jump. 'How said I wasn't gonna accompany you?'

'Oh come on, you daft dimbo!', teased Hermione, relieved. 'You looked as if you had no idea what was going on!'

'Oh, did I?', asked Harry. He took one look at his watch and jumped. 'Umm, Hermes, can you wait for some time? I need to go somewhere urgently. Give me half an hour. Please?'

'Half an hour?', asked Hermione, astonished. 'Wherever are you going?'

'I just need to go', replied Harry, backing away from her. 'I'll be back soon. I promise. Wait here, please.'

Before Hermione could say another word, Harry was off. She sighed and sat down on a bench nearby.

Harry was running so quickly that he didn't even have time to catch his breath. He knew he was late. Very late. And he was panting. And worse, sweating. No, he couldn't sweat on a day like this. But he was. This is gonna be a lot worse than he had expected. Much, much worse.

He was approaching the Hogwarts Express now. Harry could finally see him, waiting impatiently. For him. For Harry. He was staring down at his watch. He looked up as soon as he could hear Harry's footsteps.

'Where were you?', asked Draco Malfoy. 'I thought you were never gonna make it If Mum or Dad finds out, then I'm going to be so screwed!'

This wasn't a good beginning, thought Harry.

'Sorry', panted Harry. 'Got stuck up with Hermione again'.

'Oh that mud... sorry, Muggle-born again?', asked Draco. He was blushing now. He didn't want Harry to have a bad impression on him.

'Come on, Draco, we don't wanna be caught!', said Harry, looking around warily.

'Oh yeah, right', replied Draco as they both ran up to the Hogwarts Express.

They jumped up the steps and took a quick look around. Good, no one seemed to be inside. They went inside a compartment and closed the door. Draco drew the curtains as Harry sank into a seat.

'Shall we get it over with?', asked Harry, looking around warily, although they were inside a closed compartment. 'The sooner, the better. Right?'

'Yeah, I guess', replied Draco. 'But there's something I need to tell you, Harry. Remember that we swore to each other in our sixth year that there'd never be any secrets between us?'

'Uh-huh', replied Harry. 'What about that?'

'There's something I have to confess', replied Draco. 'I'm so sorry, Harry. But all through my life, I have been in love with someone else too.'

Harry's expression was just as Draco had imagined it. He looked bewildered, heart-broken and sad all at once.

He looked away from Harry. Draco couldn't look at Harry in a state like this.

'B.. but I thought I c... could t.. trust you!', said Harry. 'I g.. gave up Gi... Ginny for y.. you!'

'I know, and that's why I've given up my love too', said Draco, still avoiding eye contact.

'Pansy Parkinson?', asked Harry, shakily.

'No way!' Draco looked astonished. But he still didn't look at Harry straight in the eye.

'Then who is it?', asked Harry. 'You better tell me, Draco. I trusted you!'

'Yeah, I will tell you', replied Draco. Harry could see his cheeks turning red. He tried to look at him, but Draco looked away.

'Okay, I'm gonna let it out now', said Draco, softly. 'It's, it's actually an a…'

He paused.

'Go on!', urged Harry. 'Tell me!'

'An apple.' Harry couldn't catch the words.

'An aglet?', he asked.

'No, an apple.' Harry just faintly heard the words, but it didn't make sense.

'An apple?', he inquired.

'Yeah', replied Draco.

Draco had expected Harry to start yelling at him but he started guffawing. And for once, he turned to look at Harry.

Harry was doubled up over the compartment seat, laughing his head off. Draco, on the other hand, couldn't see what was funny. He hadn't the faintest idea that Harry had thought he was joking.

While laughing, Harry caught a glimpse of Draco's face. One look and he knew Draco was serious. He stopped laughing almost instantly.

'You are not kidding me, are you?', he asked, in an indifferent tone.

'No, I'm not', said Draco, once again trying to avoid eye contact. He knew that he had to let Harry know. After all, he had once told him that he had loved Hermione all his life and then gave her up for Harry. This couldn't get any more harder.

He gulped, took a deep breath and began his story about how his apple had always been there for him from the time he had started feeling insecure about being a Death Eater and how he used to talk to it every day and kiss him good night.

While he was talking about kissing the apple, he could actually notice the tears filling in Harry's eyes. This was too much for him. He could feel the tears swelling in his eyes too.

He leaned forward. So did Harry. And they kissed like never before. Draco could feel the warm, comforting feel of Harry's lips against his, which made his confidence in Harry grow stronger. Harry had the same feeling towards Draco.

When they finally broke up, both of them knew the same thing – all was said and done. There would be no misunderstandings or mistaking. All was going to be well for both of them.

But now, they had to do what they had been planning to do. For months. That was exactly the reason why they had even met. After lying to their parents and friends.

They started undressing. None of them had ever mentioned this before, but they had their backs turned to each other. They both knew the right time to face each other.

And once they were completely undressed, they finally did. They took one look at each other. One long look. Then, they began positioning themselves on the compartment floor.

Right in the middle of their preparations, the compartment door flew open. Both of them jumped to their feet to see Hermione, Lucius and Narcissa staring at them, gaping.

Hermione immediately covered her eyes but Lucius and Narcissa had their eyes fixed on Draco who fixed his own into Harry who pinned his to the ground. After a minute of silence, Hermione, Lucius and Narcissa left. Harry and Draco quickly dressed back into their Muggle clothes, without a single word to one another.

Once dressed, they flew out of their compartment and went back to their respective parties, knowing that they were on for the worst time of their lives.


End file.
